Luna de verano
by sheblunar
Summary: Kobato estará llegando mas tarde lo común y a fujimoto le dará curiosidad y tratara de ver por que la chica llega tan tarde y cansada a la guarderia.
1. Chapter 1 tarde de nuevo

Tarde de nuevo

Era una noche cálida y tranquila noche de verano todos en los departamentos de Chitose-san dormían tranquilos excepto Kobato que se había quedado despierta contemplando la luna y pensado en todas aquellas personas que necesitaban que curan sus corazones y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla .

-Dobato que haces despierta si no te duermes llegaras tarde otra vez a la guardería y te van a volver a gritar-dijo Ioryogi entre adormilado y enojado

-lo siento Ioryogi san me desperté hace dos horas y no pude conciliar el sueño y me cautivo la luna que el tiempo se me paso-dijo la joven un poco cansada.

Ioryogi la no taba algo extraña e intranquila que decidió acompañarla al balcón de su alcoba para mirar al cielo y sentarse en su hombre y mirar la luna.

-no te parece hermosa Ioryogi-san no crees que cualquiera que la viera se sanaría su corazón-dijo Kobato con un poco de cansancio

-si fuera así de fácil no tendríamos que estar aquí cabeza hueca-dijo Ioryogi molesto pero miraba la sonrisa de la chica mirando al cielo

La chica y el muñeco se fueron a dormir mientras la luna los acariciaba con su luz, la joven y el muñeco se quedaron dormidos muy profundamente que no se dieron cuenta cuando amaneció había amanecido por su parte Fujimoto ya se preparaba para irse a la guardería pasaba por el departamento de Kobato como le cansaba que la chica llegaba tarde y se disculpara todos los días decidió despertarla pero nadie respondía que se fue un poco enojado

-esa chica que le pasa no puede llegar a la hora que se le antoje-decía Fujimoto mientras pedaleaba para llegar a la guardería.

Al llegar a la guardería sayaka-san lo recibía con una gran sonrisa y un gran saludo

-buenos días Fujimoto-san parece estas listos para el día de hoy los niños están más activos de lo normal y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Sayaka-sensei con una gran sonrisa

-no cuentes con la ayuda de kobato ya que se le ha hecho tarde de costumbre y además es demasiado torpe-decía Fujimoto viendo su reloj a ver a qué hora venia la chica.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de la Kobato ella seguía dormida como una bebe, de pronto Ioryogi se despertó y vio que ya era demasiado tarde que trataba de despertar a kobato que no servía se estaba en pensado a molestar porque no quería que de costumbre Fujimoto le gritara entonces le lanzo un flama de fuego como la hacía cuando ella hacia algo mal de pronto la chica se despertó de un golpe y asustada

-kyaaa, Ioryogi que paso porque me has despertado asi que eh echo de malo-la joven le decía al muñeco

-Dobato la hora que es no hemos quedado a dormidos y ahora llegaras tarde y otra ve ese chico te va a regañar-decía Ioryogi enojado.

-si ya se lo siento-decía la joven apurada.

Kobato salió corriendo de su departamento en una mano llevaba a Ioryogi-sama y en la otra su bolsa no le había dado tiempo de guardar todo la pobre joven pensaba en que iba llegar tarde y que fujimoto la regañaría de costumbre ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana y estaba llegado a la guardería y Sayaka-sensei la recibía

-hola Kobato que bueno que llegas al parecer algo tarde pero no te preocupes, pero pareces un poco agitada será mejor que entres y te tomes un respiro-decia Sayaka-sensei mientras terminaba recogía las hojas del frente de la guardería

-Kobato-chan que bueno que llegaste ven y juega con nosotros por favor-decían los niños con gran entusiasmo.

La hora de la siesta llegaba y kobato y Sayaka-sensei preparaban a los niños Kobato algo distraída no se había dado cuenta de que Fujimoto no estaba, kobato fue a un cuarto trasera a traer más cobijas para los pequeños y de pronto sentido una mano que le tocaba el hombro e hizo que tira las cobijas al suelo de inmediato las recogió y vio que otras manos las ayudaba y era Sayaka-sensei

-oh kobato-chan perdón por asustarte no era mi intención-decía la joven maestra con un tono risueño

-no hay problema Sayaka-sensei además fue mi culpa por no prestar atención de quien estaba atrás de mi-decía kobato con un tono de cansancio

Terminaron de recoger las cobijas y las colocaron en donde estaban los niños y se fueron a la cocina de la guardería para tomar una taza de té y galletas hasta que los niños despertaran y los recogiera sus madres

-disculpe Sayaka-sensei porque Fujimoto no está aquí pare ser que no había dado cuenta desde ahorita- decía la joven sosteniendo la taza de te

-oh si se me olvido comentarte llegaste tan agitada y te pusiste a trabajar que se me había olvidado decirte que salió por un trabajo de medio tiempo que le salió y me comento que no podría llegar a la guardería tiempo y además de que no lo esperaras ya que llegaría tarde a casa-decía la maestra mientras recogía su plato y taza de te

-está bien él siempre se esfuerza mucho para dar lo mejor de él me gustaría ser más como el llegar a tiempo a la guardería-decía kobato con un tono de angustia

-kobato-chan no te pongas así además a mí no me molesta que llegues tarde ya que a los niños siempre te esperan con ansias y para ellos eres como una luz-decía Sayaka-sensei mientras la abrazaba

Ya eran las 6:00 p.m. y todos los niños se habían ido y kobato se despedía de Sayaka-sensei camina por la calle con sus pensamientos perdidos en el espacio no se había dado cuenta de que Ioryogi-san le estaba hablando pero no le importo mucho ya que el también en el camino se perdió en sus pensamientos al llegar a la posada de Chitose-san le tenía preparado la cena y una taza de chocolate caliente termino de cenar y se subió a su cuarto se sentía un poco cansada ya que la noche anterior no durmió por mirar aquella luna y ese bello cielo azul marino.

-será mejor que duermas y descanse ya que mañana tienes que llegar temprana hoy tuvimos suerte de que ese chico Fujimoto no estuviera pero no hay que jugar con la suerte vete a dormir-decía el peluche azul con un tono autoritario

-primero quiero ver la luna y después me iré a dormir si Ioryogi-san me tranquiliza verla por las noches y me recuerdo lo bello que es el mundo si-la joven le decía al pequeño peluche con lágrimas en los ojos

-está bien pero sale la y 10 minutos no más-decía Ioryogi-san

-gracias Ioryogi-san, gracias, gracias-la joven lo decía mientras abrazaba al peluche

La noche se acercaba y la luna se asomaba el aquel despejado cielo azul marino la joven abrió la puerta de su balcón y se sentó apoyándose en una de las esquinas y tapado con una ligera cobija ya que esa noche se estaba fría en unos de sus hombros estaba Ioryogi-san con una mirada en el cielo y recordándole a su bello ángel los dos miraban al cielo y veían como la luna acompañaba a las estrellas y no las dejaba sola los 10 minutos que le había prometido Ioryogi-san habían pasado se disponía decirle a la chica pero ella se había quedado profundamente dormida la medio despertó y la ayudo a meterse adentro dejaron la ventana abierta para que la luz de luna los acompañara en sus sueños eran las 11:30 y Fujimoto regresaba algo cansado de su trabajo y lo que quería era ya estar en su cama como era costumbre mira a la alcoba de kobato para ver que ya había llegado entro a las posada y salud a chitose-san y alas gemelas se fue a su cuarto a estudiar un poco y después a descansar.

Este es mi primer ff de Kobato lean y opinen.


	2. Chapter 2-¿Por qué llegara tarde?

¿Por qué llegara tarde?

La mañana se alzaba en los departamentos de Chitose-san y como siempre Fujimoto ya estaba listo para irse a trabajar y bajo a la cocina para tomar algo de comer y se fue rumbo a la guardería mientras tanto una pequeña Kobato seguía en su cuarto dormida hasta que fue despertada por Chitose-san ya que le preocupaba que llegara triste de nuevo por lo regaños de Fujimoto

-Perdona Kobato-chan pero creo que será mejor que te levantes y vayas para la guardería y así no te regañe Fujimoto-san-dijo Chitose mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

-OH gracias Chitose-san no más me cambio y me voy de inmediato-dijo Kobato mientras bostezaba

Cuando salió Chitose se cambió y bajo a la cocina para darle las gracias a Chitose por haberla levantado, desayuno algo rápido y se fue rumbo a la guardería hoy sería el primer día que llegaría a tiempo o eso creía ella ya que por el camino se encontró un pequeño niño que se había perdido y decido ayudarlo haciendo que llegara tarde y fuera regañada de nuevo.

-esto no es un juego para que llegues a la hora que quieras Kobato-dijo Fujimo enojado

-Ah, y…yo lo siente no fue mi intención pero tuve que ayudar un niño que se había perdió y estaba llorando-dijo Kobato nerviosa y asustada ante la mirada fría de Fujimoto pero Ioryogi le estaba devolviendo una mirada igual que hizo que le diera un escalofrió a Fujimoto

-no seas gruñón Fujimoto-san no fue su culpa a demás se detuvo por una buena causa y ayudo a un niño ah y por cierto tengo un trabajo para ti necesito que muevas una cajas y las pongas en el patio por favor-dijo Sayaka

-gracias por salvarse Sayaka-sensei-san-dijo Kobato

-no hay porque Kobato pero procura llegar más temprana para que no se enfande contigo Fujimoto-san si-dijo Syaka-sensei

-si procurare llegar más temprano-dijo Kobato mientras se iba a dejar sus cosas a la oficina de Sayaka

Las horas pasaban y los papas recogían a sus niños cuando era hora de cerrar Kobato decidió adelantarse primero dejando a Fujimoto atrás ya que quería llegar a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento para poder ver la llegada de la luna y como el sol le daba paso cuando llego subió a su habitación a su habitación sin fijarse que Chitose la había saludado dejándolos preocupados

-Fujimoto-san ahora que le hizo para que llegara tan pensativa-dijo Chitose

-yo no le hice nada además no la regaño si no que la corrijo porque últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo y Sayaka-sensei y yo no podemos con todo-dijo Fujimoto

-ya lo sé querido pero ella se ve que es un alma buena y con sentimientos puros-dijo Chitose-san

Diciendo eso ultimo Fujimoto sintió un poco de culpa y quería ir a pedir una disculpa pero su orgullo se lo impedía y se fue a su cuarto pensando porque ella siempre llegaba tarde y hoy cuando se dispuso a hacerle un favor en pedirle a Chitose-san que la levantarla temprana para que no viera tristeza en esos ojos pero tuvo que fallar y ayudar a ese niño a veces pensaba que era muy inocente y un poco tonta pero lo que más le gusta era ver una hermosa sonrisa que proviniera de ella mientras tanto Kobato se encontraba de nuevo viendo ahora el atardecer para poder ver esa hermosa luna

- Ioryogi-san no crees que esto es lindo-dijo Kobato mientras miraba sentaba hacia el horizonte

-si es hermoso esto me recuerda cuando compartía bellos momentos con mi bello ángel-dijo Ioryogi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

-Ioryogi-san estuviste enamorado alguna vez-dijo Kobato

-yo jaja que dices Dobato yo era un guerrero no tenía tiempo para eso-dijo Ioryogi con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

-y era tan especial para ti-dijo Kobato

-más de lo que supieras-dijo Ioryogi

-ya veo algún día me gustaría conocerla y ser su amiga-dijo Kobato

-"si supieras que gracias a ella tu estas aquí para cumplir tu deseo, me recuerdas tanto a ella y por eso odio cuando ese tonto hace que te pongas triste"-pensó Ioryogi

-te pasa algo Ioryogi-san te noto algo triste-dijo Kobato mirando hacia su compañero

-no me pasa nada si quieres que te deje ver la luna hasta tarde no me hagas más preguntas y solo miremos el cielo-dijo Ioryogi

-gracias Ioryogi-san-dijo Kobato con una sonrisa

-Por-pregunto Ioryogi

-por ser tan bueno conmigo y quedarte a ver la luna esto es mucho para mí-dijo kobato

Diciendo eso hizo que Ioryogi-san se pusiera rojo sin que ella lo notara pero le agradaba estar cerca de ella ya que así puede estar cerca de su ángel y siguieron viendo como la luna se alzaba e ilumina toda la cuidad.

**Perdón por la demora pero no era porque no la quería terminar si no que no tenías ideas, además de que estoy haciendo otra historia y pienso hacer otra pero no se preocupe tratare de terminarlas**


End file.
